needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bookbay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mighty Eight page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Keep it up; nice edits! ??? ﻿Do we really need the page car trials??? ﻿ Your name please? Bookbay 13:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi There! I have edited many wikis in the past, including Wikipedia itself and Runescape Wiki (this is my page) and I was wondering if I could help edit this wiki as well? I do enjoy playing NFM1 & NFM2 and have a fair amount of knowledge on both games. :D It would be nice to fix a lot of the pages here with my expanded Wikian skills, as many of them currently are stubs that be short in size. 10:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) (Note: I have implanted the Signature template onto this Wiki from Runescape Wiki, so now users can have custom signatures like in RS Wiki ) (P.s. Allready spoke to Sir Galaxy about this, you two do seem to be the most active in this wiki) (P.P.s. The Stunts page will need fixing, it would be good if it had a list of the grades of stunts you could get) Hello there! Congratulations on getting adminship rights, I'm sure that will help you nicely. Unfortuently I'm quite busy in this time in real life, and I'm also editing Mech Crusaders Wiki, and that wiki is growing quite nicely, and I can't miss out on the rush on a game I've played for quite a while. I will still try to edit small parts here though, don't panic. Also, I like how you put template boxes on the stages, that's good orgainsation! What I suggest you should try to do is clear up any existing old stud pages, like thoses Stage # pages. Also, try redirecting pages as well. 11:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC) {C}{C ok i will help make this wiki better. ELKING 16:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) TO BOOKBAY: Hacking NFM and NFM2 is widely known so should we post track codes throughout the wiki? you decide, mr admin. Drifter x 22:49, November 22, 2011 (UTC)Drifter X And oh yes: the new webpage::: http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/Custom_Stages also, how do you add images? i cant seem to figure that out. Drifter x 00:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC)Drifter x (PS-what do you think of the track? If it sucks, just say so. I don't mind bad comments.) Thanks for the feedback :) (will have more tracks coming soon) btw, you know that you can play 5 games a day on NFMM right? What's your name? and if you have a youtube channel, it will be useful. Mines : http://www.youtube.com/user/cod47861 reply np with the soundtracks :) =done lol:This article is about a Need For Madness 2 Car. For the user Drifter X, see User:Drifter x. and can you make a section in the wiki that describes how to "hack/edit/change/modify/whatever" stages/tracks in NFM and NFM2? (make them separate please) ''Drifter x 16:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC)''Drifter XDrifter x 16:22, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Rights Actually, it is a rewived wiki, thus i cannot have the admin rights, as the creator abandoned the game. Also, i cannot stay with the wikias, because i have way more things to do. Anyways it is boring to do this wiki anymore. No badges, no admin rights... Oh thats is too bad i wish we can have that here... ELKING 20:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureacrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:58, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Request- (ELKING) ELKING 17:00, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Long time no wiki! well, i was idle for a few days since i had work to do. 1: what are these "badges"? 2: on ur admin rights page, you spelled knowledge into knowlage. 3: nice! the wiki is cooler looking! 4: i will finish the soundtracks pages in a few days. or at least try to 5: congrats on being admin! i cant do it cause i dont come on everyday. good luck tho, cause your ranked #1 Drifter x 21:44, November 29, 2011 (UTC) and check out my blog!: http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Drifter_x/Making/Hacking_Tracks Sup anyhow i finished the NFM1 infoboxstages, i will do the NFM2's tomorrow ok bye! Progress stunts... link please. Drifter x 01:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) You didn't hear? oh well... i am inactive/idle for a long time due to work and there is a lot to be done .i barely have time to "check anything" and i go on my email once a week. Drifter x 00:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure.You can use my blog tips.Im gonna make more blogs soon so dont worry.If you want to use any of them,do not hasitate to ask.Im always ready to make tips and blogs for the wiki. And also i CANNOT add all the pictures for decorations because i dont have them all downloaded and if i add too much my computer crashes.so,sorry... A message from PVZCC wiki Bookbay, I know that you're under pressure in PVZCC wiki because of people calling you racist and stuff, but why should you just quit the wiki because of what others say about you? Those others probably just envy you and WANT you to quit. Don't let them succeed, Bookbay. Anyway, an obsession with Chinese plants and zombies isn't abnormal. For instance, Bamboo can 'Explode' when heated to a certain temperature-a characteristic that most other plants don't have. And don't forget that Chinese zombies are rumored to gain the ability to fly and morph into a wolf. Anyway, I hope that you'll change your mind and return to PVZCC, even if it is for a little while. The wiki can't lose another prominent user. Your friend from PVZCC wiki, {C}{C T050189 03:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC). Back on. Hi BookBay! It might be too late, haven't been on in a long time, but I'm back with much more information and ready to roll this wiki along. I'll be acive on here, point said. Thanks for the message, just want to let you know I've seen it and this is my response. Mezzelo 18:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas BookBay! ELKING 16:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Sir Galaxy? I'm sure he's been gone for a long time. I've never seen an edit from him in the edits section anyways, and I wouldn't have been suprised if he's gone. I remember someone on his talk page telling him he doesn't own the wiki and should stop cutting corners. I mean, the assumption he left is quite likely. 20:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Whoops, sorry about that. The above post is mine, forgot to sign in. Mezzelo 20:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) BUSY I cant be on the wiki... i have to do stuff and im very busy. however, if i have free time, i will post tracks on the wiki. Drifter x 15:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I won't be able to "Edit nonstop". I have issues such as schoolwork, and today, sunday, is house cleaning day. I've been ordered to make the house almost literally spotless, and I'm already tired through half the house. I'll get on if I have time, but as with DrifterX, I'm quite busy at the moment. Thank you for your acknowledgement of the situation. Mezzelo 15:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi can i be a modorator or somethink like that? like a something like 2nd class what is the 'chat modorator'? I never see people on the chat ~~radical24~~ Sick right now... I'm sick right now, and I can't edit very much, maybe 1-2 times a day, and only minor edits. Also, can you protect my profile and finish the Tshark Solo Run? Mike458 13:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Car Hacking How do you hack a car? I copied and pasted a code, and it didn't work. How do I hack it so the new code shows up and not the old one? Mike458 15:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Categorie Should we make a nfm1 cars categorie and nfm2 cars catergorie or is the cars tamplate is enough? If yes let me know and i will do it. Radical24 22:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yet more inactive. I feel like I'm clogging your talk page. Well, maybe. But importantly, I really won't be able to go on the NFM wiki, probably for a month or two. I'm up to my NECK in projects and schoolwork, and when I go on the internet, my work really gets delayed, and my parents rather aggravated I stay up so late every day to do things. Right now, I've got a history fair project due tommorow, my board is 2/3s completed, unconstructed, and it's 9:50 PM. I have the uncanny habit of procrastination, and it's killing me. I hope you understand, but I won't be able to get on the NFM wiki until I reshape my grade good enough. Thanks BookBay, you work so hard for the wiki, and hopefully I can find the time to someday. Thanks! Mezzelo 02:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Argument on Nimi talk page Hey Wishyut, I think you might want to check out the Nimi talk page. There has been a pre-immature fight on that page. It's mainly because some “Wiki Contributor” claimed that Nimi is faster then R1 and M8. I've tried clearing things up (especially the “nimi wastes MASHEEN” glitch on NFMM) but it's not working. You think you can help clear things up about this argument? Crazydud619dx 18:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Back from a long time so how has this wiki been without me ? Drifter x 23:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ... so... technically, AIM is not better than this. thats a forum. this is a wiki. public vs. private Drifter x 18:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) nfm clans categorie Can i make a categorie of nfmm clans and creat some clans pages? Radical24 10:29, January 29, 2012 (UTC) -edited- but i will only put basic info and who ever want to edit it he will The clans categorie Well here it is: http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Clans Although i'm missing team F7, I don't have enough Information for them. Radical24 16:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Urgh... It won't let me to rename a page so please rename page Wikked to "Wicked". Radical24 16:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) fix the tier list or remove the whole thing Subcategories We can start by sorting out a list of usernames on a blog post and have people add them. The list MUST be updated and soon, we would create the pages with the names of the users. If a person uses two usernames, we can use the one that most of us know and then /. (ex:Thunder/Lightning) PLEASE DO NOT CREATE THE PAGE Thunder AS THIS IS JUST AN EXAMPLE. Also, we can post the youtube accounts and tracks/cars/versions that they have made. ---- EXCEPTIONS--- 1. IF A "VERSION" IS TAKING OTHER PEOPLE'S MODS, IT IS NOT CONSIDERED A VERSION. 2. IF THE DOWNLOAD LINK LEADS TO MEGAUPLOAD, IT WILL BE TAKEN OFF. (MEGAUPLOAD IS BANNED SO FAR) 3. IF THE TRACK IS JUST DIFFERENTLY COLORED OR HAD A FEW PIECES ADDED TO IT, IT IS NOT CONSIDERED A TRACK. Also, we could rally up all the users on this wiki and give them each a code and have them take a screenshot of it and upload to the wiki. They can also add the picture to the page of the Track/Car/Version maker. That case, they can have more edits and the wiki can have more information. One more thing-if you make the blog, put the link on the Recent News or the slideshow on the main page. Any questions? Drifter x 22:37, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Help! Insulting chat! Bookbay, I have been getting an insult from A Wikia Contributer, AKA 222. 153. 248. 173. Should I block him/her, or you, or let it be? Thanks! Mike458 01:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) how can you block?? Radical24 23:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and another one... I am having a hard time with this random deleter, he always says "radical one is horrible", and I need to undo the edit about 5 minutes later! The username is 125. 239. 118. 121. Please help with this deleter, I have evidence. Thanks! Mike458 02:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: What is he saying? He isn't spamming, but on the Nimi page, he is saying "Mike, you don't knoww anything! You act like you do but you don't!" He's really angering me, and 125.239.118.121. followed through. Can you help? Re: That should clear it... I think we shouldn't bullet all of them, and the car I want to knock off is Nimi, as his name is rather short. (as in the article) Thanks for the suggestion! Mike458 14:43, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: That should clear it... I think keep the bulleting for the cars, just their abbreviations shoud be unbulleted. Edit miscount for badge requirements I should have 416 edits for the Ownage Elite, not 251 because of glitches, I only have 251. Can you help? Thanks in advance! Mike458 01:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC)